Do Not Disturb
by Athena SFM
Summary: When with Hinata, Itachi says 'Do Not Disturb'... ItaHina. Non-massacre AU. Mature.


**_When with Hinata, Itachi says 'Do Not Disturb'..._**

ItaHina. Flirt!Itachi. Post-shippuden. Non-massacre AU. Family feud. Mature *wiggles eyebrow*.

**Damage Control: **May contain foul language, gay parade and a few grammatical errors. Short prologue.

**A/N:** I fell deeply in love with ItaHina because of someone. The suspect is named '_Darth-Taisha_'. It's her fault. It's all her fault. When I saw and started reading her '_Kismet at the Tabu_', I just can't stop. I even had to skip breakfast and lunch.

Damn.

It's worth it though. My hands are itching to write one. This is the product. This is my homage to the greatness that is the ItaHina and -_coughs- _Darth Taisha.

If you are reading this fanfic of mine (of course you are), you better read that wonderful fic. Because we need more ItaHina fans.

**Disclaimer:** I want Gaara for myself. Batteries included. Park at your own risks.

* * *

**_100 Themes Naruto Challenge: #63 Do Not Disturb_**

* * *

_Love takes off masks that we fear we cannot live without and know we cannot live within._

_- James Baldwin_

* * *

Uchiha Itachi is walking down the road of downtown Konoha. Towards the less busy place. Towards the carved faces of the former leaders and the present kage of his village. He didn't even give an attention to his path. He kept his pace lackadaisical.

It is early in the morning. The sun is just peeping from the horizon. The refreshing chill of the dawn's gentle breeze fans his face. The air has the smell of fried eggs, rice, bacon and some things he thought are not edible. A few early riser are already doing their daily chores. Those are what occupies his head. It's like Itachi's mind is clear of anything obtrusive. Just contented observing his surrounding.

He hopes that he won't be needed today. No mission, no requests from his mother to be her shopping companion. A day off. In his hand is a new hardbound tome. He wanted to finish reading the book which he had bought 3 days ago.

When he finds a book that interests him, as reading was his hobby, he would look for a spot that was seldom visited by anyone, may it be outside the village walls. Maybe it is a bit farther than necessary but it can't be helped. His parent's home is not an option. Uchiha Mikoto's voice can be heard anywhere around the house. She is not _talkative _per se, it is just she can complete a whole conversation by herself. That counts for something. His own house is out of the question too, for fangirls are quite loud.

No, scratch that. They're _too_ loud.

He loved the comforting silence.

Silence makes him alert, as any competitive shinobi should be, yet it is what makes his leisure time quite endearing. It is not that he finds companions annoying, many just tend to be intimidated by him. He is Itachi, after all. It's quite unsettling to know someone you are with is not comfortable to be around you. He has acquaintances who are not in awe with him but they are those who would never bother reading anything that has more than 500 words. Namely Team 7, because his little brother would rather have a lengthy discussion with his color blind friend Naruto or have a debate with Sakura's fist. Or those who read but he would rather not be with. Namely the copy nin, Kakashi.

Might Guy was never a choice.

He has a lot of spot to go to but the top of the Hokage monument is his favorite. He found out that it was rarely visited, despite being the representative landmark of Konohagakure. For quite some time, when he is not on missions, he would go up and read alone. At the first months, he finds people, most of them shinobis, doing _'things'_ not meant for public display. For some reasons, they would quickly leave upon seeing him. He finds less and less people going up after. Possibly, a lot of ninja already knows it is his favorite place.

Nobody wants to mess with him.

Nobody wants to disturb Uchiha Itachi.

Until one time.

He saw the Hyuuga princess, alone, reading a novel.

It is what started it all.

* * *

_"Eight Trigrams Vacuum Palm!"_

Hinata shifted her weight to her left feet and used the momentum on her right feet to advance her body forward. She moved her curled right arm and released a high-speed palm thrust towards her sparring partner.

It hit the spot.

Hyuuga Hiashi, the proud leader of the Hyuuga, staggered backwards. From the gray vision of her Byakugan, she halted when she saw that she dealt a considerable amount of damage to her father's midsection.

She quickly deactivated her doujutsu and looked at her father in worry. Hinata was about to ask her father if he's alright but stopped herself. One thing that he had strictly engraved in her was to never ask him such in the midst of a spar. "Father, did I do right?" She inquired.

"You did great." One look at her face and he knew. The eldest daughter that was more gentle than her favorite flowers. "I'm fine." He let out a huff, borderline on pleased and in pain. He straightened his posture. The father and the daughter took on their respective positions and stood facing each other. With identical panting breaths, they bow down.

End of spar.

"Hinata" she halted from her way to the dojo's inner room when he called her name. "I have something to talk to you about. Do come in my office after dinner."

"Yes, Father." He just nodded and turned around. When she didn't motion to follow him, he took a retracting step and peek over his shoulder.

"Aren't you going back with me?"

She shook her head. "Please, go first. I'll practice more, Father."

He only nodded and left after she confirmed she would be back an hour before sunset. It's two hours before noon and she had prepared a bento for herself. She also brought a change of clothes. Hinata spent moments just sitting in the middle of the dojo while trying to catch her breath and focus.

She would be mission-free for the next 7 days as she and her teammates had finished a two-weeks B-rank mission yesterday. They managed to come back safe after escorting a daimyo of the Hidden Village of Cherry back to his hometown. The mission was quite tedious, as the daimyo would complain every 5 minutes. They have encountered a total of twenty genins and 2 chuunin at different times and sites. After coming back home, Kiba said he had enough of '_them damn, annoying, bratty rich people, excuse me Hinata, you are different'_ in front of the Hokage. Needless to say, he was reprimanded by a drunk Tsunade.

After reporting on their missions, they agreed to meet tomorrow night at Tabu, a famous bar in the village. For the meantime, she has all day to practice her juuken.

She would start with '_Eight Trigrams Palm Revolving Heaven_'. It was one of the techniques she seldom uses. Mainly because she has difficulties executing it and she was not taught about it by clan leader, not that she wanted her Father to. Hinata wanted to perform it without asking her Neji-niisan or her Father for help. If her cousin can learn it without anyone teaching him, then she can too.

She believes in herself. It was the greatest thing that Naruto taught her and she would use it to the fullest.

She stood and took on the gentle fist stance. "Byakugan."

As she spun, she released her chakra at the every pressure point in her body, all 361 of them, and tried to raise the power of the attack. Hinata sensed someone entering the dojo but she continued. After having raised the power more than she used to release, she manoeuvred the sphere's size wider. It was perfect. As soon as she finishes, she heard a clap. She turned her head around and saw Neji looking at her with a proud smile.

"Hinata-sama, that was great." Even if he doesn't tell her, she knew Neji is happy she has gotten stronger. She went past the expectations many put above her. After so many years of what most people, mainly of the clan, deemed a 'failed heiress', she finally stood her ground.

"Thank you, Neji-niisan." It was exhilarating. Neji is proud of her.

After all, she's Hyuuga Hinata, heiress to the clan and a proud ninja of Konoha.

"Ano, Neji-niisan, do you have something to tell me?" Her cousin is not someone who would visit the dojo at random.

"Yes. I brought you something." He pulled a book from the sling bag on his shoulder. It was small and thick and...

"_Moon's Ashes!_" She squeaked. She had been looking for a copy of the said book since she was 8. It was a very rare book. Her mother, before she died, has read to her the book. It was a story about a woman, adopted in a noble clan by its heir, fighting her way to be with the person she loved and proving herself to be worthy of having the clan's name. Her okaasan had more than once commented that she knew Hinata and the heroine will be so much alike.

Her cousin gave her a smile. "I knew you would love it." He offered it to her.

Which she took in a heartbeat. "Thank you so much, Niisan. I can't thank you enough. Mother would be so happy for me to have a copy of it."

"It's okay Hinata-sama." He put the bag back on its place. "I'll be going first. I have a mission today."

"Okay. Again, thank you and good luck." He just nodded and went off his way.

Hinata bade goodbye to practicing since she has executed her family's jutsu very well. Perfecting it can wait. The book can't.

* * *

**Another A/N:** '_Moon's Ashes_' is the title for an IchiRuki fic I'm working on. Talk about shameless advertising.


End file.
